1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating mechanism for a tool and, more particularly, to an actuating mechanism for a burner.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 247615 discloses a conventional electronic burner. This conventional electronic burner includes a shell 1, a voltage generator 2 received in the shell 1, a lever 4 pivotally mounted on the shell 1 and a security element 6 movably mounted on the shell 1. The voltage generator 2 includes a button 20. The lever 4 is pivotally mounted on the shell 11 by means of a pin. The lever 4 includes a first end 41 in contact with the button 20. The security element 6 includes a sled 60 movably mounted on the shell 1. The sled 60 includes an end for contact with a second end of the lever 4. The security element 6 can be moved between a locking position and a releasing position. In the locking position, the end of the sled 60 contacts the second end of the lever 4 so that the lever 4 cannot be pivoted, i.e., the first end 41 of the lever 4 cannot push the button 20. Thus, a voltage cannot be produced via the voltage generator 2. In the releasing position, the end of the security element 6 is removed from the second end of the lever 4 so that the lever 4 can be pivoted. Thus, the fast end 41 of the lever 4 can push the button 20. Thus, a voltage can be produced via the voltage generator 2. However, operation of the security element 6 and operation of the lever 4 cannot be connected smoothly.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a burner with a security device that is effective and easily operable.
According to the present invention, an actuating mechanism for a tool includes a shell and a switch actuator. The shell includes a slot defined therein between two edges and at least one boss formed thereon. The switch actuator includes two hooks inserted through the slot for engagement with the edges and at least one recess defined therein for receiving the at least one boss in a releasable manner The switch actuator includes two tabs extending from a side thereof for insertion in the slot. The switch actuator includes a driving element extending from a side thereof through the slot for driving another element of the tool. The switch actuator includes a slot defined therein between two edges, at least one of which defines a recess for receiving the at least one boss. The at least one boss is a semi-cylinder, and the at least one recess is semi-circular. The shell includes two bosses, and each of the edges by the slot of the switch actuator defines a recess for receiving one of the bosses.